Closet Encounters
by L. Elizabeth1
Summary: Sequal to Set Me Free. If you have not read SMF then you will not understand this story, so read SMF! Kanea has Kankuro cornered in the closet, what will happen next!
1. The Closet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. I do, however, own the characters, places, and situations not mentioned in the series.

The Closet

Kanea finally had him cornered, it was her 18th birthday and he had promised to give her a kiss. Her first kiss. It had all come about in a bet, a silly bet that Gaara couldn't beat Kiera in a one on one. Kankuro had said that there would be no way the blue haired woman could ever beat his brother. Kanea bet him that if Kiera won, he would give her a kiss, but if Gaara won, she would stop bothering Kankuro for a year.

In short, Gaara was no match for the Sharingan/ Byakugan/ Noxlight user, and so Kankuro owed Kanea a kiss.

"No, Kanea, no… wait… help!" Kankuro yelled for anyone to help him get away from the young woman who had him trapped in a closet.

"Oh for goodness sakes Kankuro." Kanea sighed with frustration. "Electric bind!" she made a couple of hand signs and Kankuro found himself bound with a light blue rope of electric currents.

"Oh this is low…" he whimpered. Kanea smiled evilly and pushed him up against the back of the closet and pressed her body against him.

"C'mon, it doesn't have to be like this." Kanea whispered seductively. Kankuro stopped struggling against the shocking binds and relaxed slightly.

"Fine." Kankuro said defeated. Kanea smiled with delight and leaned in. "Wait…" Kankuro said, stopping her descent.

"What?" Kanea asked, with mild annoyance.

"Take the binds off, I want to do this properly." Kankuro said with a smile. Kanea's eyes lighted up and she released the binds. With his arms free, he placed them on the small of her waist, spinning her around so that she was pressed up against the wall.

Kanea took in the moment, her body ridged with excited anticipation. Kankuro smelled of freshly chopped wood and something entirely Kankuro that made Kanea weak in the knees.

Kankuro leaned closer and whispered, "Close your eyes" in a voice that made Kanea nearly swoon. She obeyed and waited for his sweet lips to capture hers. She waited and waited.

_"Wait a moment." _She thought and opened her eyes. There in front of her was not the man she was constantly after, but rather The Crow. Kankuro used a substitution jutsu and placed his puppet in her arms before making his escape.

"KANKURO!!!" she screamed with frustration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Two Days Later_

"Are you still avoiding Kanea?" Gaara asked his older brother who had camped out in his office for days now.

"She is insane! Did I tell you she used her electric bind jutsu on me in the closet? You had to go and lose to Kiera and get me stuck in this situation." Kankuro pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

"It was you who made the bet, no I." Gaara replied, without even looking up from his work.

"What am I going to do? I cant go home, what if she uses any more jutus on me?"

"Then fight back. You are a ninja aren't you?" A hint of sarcasm was evident in Gaara's voice.

"Yeah, but those Saei women are scary." Kankuro replied, not picking up on the teasing coming from his younger brother.

"Perhaps you should ask Kiera for help."

"Yeah! Great idea, she could get her sister to back off. Thanks Gaara!" Kankuro rushed out of the office with a new found determination.

"Kiera, how is my wonderful, beautiful, and all around great sister- in- law?" Kankuro smiled sweetly at Kiera who was feeding Sora.

"What do you want Kankuro?" Kiera asked with a raised eyebrow. She never fell for his 'sweet act'.

"Could you possibly, maybe… oh I don't know… convince your sister to not rape me in a closet." Kankuro scratched the back of his head while Kiera processed what he was asking.

Suddenly, Kiera burst out in laughter. She was laughing so hard, Sora started to giggle with her.

"I'm sorry… haha… you want me to tell my baby sister… haha… to not rape you in a closet?!" Kiera was doubled over in laughter.

"Hey now! Its not funny!" Kankuro pouted.

"Oh it is to me!" she laughed.

"Never mind, you're no help at all." Kankuro left the manically laughing woman and went up stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and turned on the light, heading for the bathroom in the far left corner of the room.

_"All I need is a good nap, catch up on some sleep and then when I wake up, I will have a sit down with Kanea and explain why tying me up in a closet is not nice."_ He thought as he washed the paint off his face and removed his clothes. Clad only in his boxers, he moved to his bed, turned off the light and laid down for a nice nap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_An hour later_

"You've been a very naughty boy, Kankuro." A whisper awoke Kankuro from a deep sleep. He turned to face the speaker and was met with a pair of blue eyes. He jumped and sat up, looking at the blue haired young woman who was laying next to him in the bed, under the covers.

"Kanea…" Kankuro said slowly, trying to plan his escape.

"Kankuro, you made a bet, and you lost. Why don't you be a man about this and just kiss me already?" Kanea moved closer to him on the bed.

"…But!" Kankuro tried to move away, but was stopped by a delicate hand on his upper arm.

"Please?" Kanea looked up to him with the puppy dog eyes.

"No, not the puppy dog eyes." He whimpered, but knew he already lost the battle. He sighed in resignation. "If I do this, will you promise to not corner me in closets, or sneak into my bed?" Kanea looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to find a loophole. She saw the seriousness in his face and then nodded her agreement.

"Alright then." Kankuro sighed and leaned down to her. She laid back on the bed and let his upper body press up against hers. He ran his hand over her hair and moved down towards her lips. She met him halfway and she sighed when their lips met. She moaned and tried to deepen the kiss but Kankuro held her down with his left arm gently, keeping the kiss chaste. After a moment, Kankuro broke the kiss and sat up.

"There, now will you please let me get dressed now?" He said to the blushing girl.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She said in a daze and quickly left the room to tell her sister that she had finally won.

Kankuro watched her go with a strange feeling. He had used all his willpower to not let her deepen the kiss. She was beautiful, and wanted him and he couldn't control how his body had reacted to such a simple kiss. When she moaned against his lips, he had nearly pinned her down and demanded more from her. She had evoked strong feelings from him, and he knew that it would be better to stay clear from her for a while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You finally gave in huh?" Gaara asked with a slight smirk. Kanea had told him the news a few hours earlier.

"She won the bet; there was nothing I could do." Kankuro replied.

"How was it?" Gaara asked with a slight curiosity.

"I had all I could do to stop. When did she grow up?" Kankuro asked exasperated.

"I suppose she grew up when you were running away from her. She isn't a little girl anymore, Kankuro. If you wish to take her as a lover, no one will stop you."

"A lover? C'mon now Gaara, she is Kanea, Kiera's baby sister. I don't know if I could ever be a _lover_ to her."

"Why not? She is beautiful, smart, and a very talented ninja. In addition, she has been lusting after you for years. I don't find it to be so difficult to comprehend."

"Maybe the feelings I got when I kissed her where a fluke, maybe all I need is to get laid." Kankuro said hopefully.

"Perhaps. Just remember Kankuro, if you decide to do anything with Kanea, and break her heart, you have Kiera to contend with."

Kankuro shuttered at the thought and left Gaara's office with a nod.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And then he was like, 'alright then' and he leaned down and kissed me. Oh it was perfect, better than I could have imagined it would be. What do you think I should do Kiera, I wanted to ravish him after that kiss!" Kanea sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"Well, you have to remember, Kankuro probably still sees you as the little girl who moved in here three years ago. If you want to be more than that, you have to prove that to him. Make him see you as a woman and not a girl." Kiera bounced Sora on her knee, making him giggle.

"How do I do that?"

"Dress like a woman, not all this tight short stuff you wear, dress seriously to be taken seriously. Don't chase after him, let him come to you. And as a last resort, make him jealous." Kiera replied with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't planning on making a sequel to Set Me Free, but I really wanted to go into what was going on in that closet. It will be a short fic, but I love Kankuro and want to mess with his mental state a bit! Please read and review! 


	2. Pea Soup and Evil Hair

Disclaimer: READ THE OTHER DISCLAIMERS

Pea Soup and Evil Hair

"Have you seen Kanea lately?" Kankuro asked Gaara after dinner one night. Kanea hadn't been around in a few days and it was strangely un-nerving to Kankuro to not have her in his shadow.

"She is on a mission. She should be home sometime late tonight." Gaara responded, picking up his son and sitting on a sofa. Sora giggled and bounced in Gaara's lap, signaling for him to do the 'bouncy leg'.

"Oh, of course a mission." Kankuro laughed slightly. "Who did she go with?"

"Kiera, obviously, and two others." Gaara looked up slightly, trying to remember their names. "Kore Himisha, and Somishi Falks."

"Kore?" Kankuro looked up concerned. "He is always making rude comments at the women ninja. He is like the biggest player in Suna!"

"So…?" Gaara raised an eyebrow. "It is Kanea and Kiera remember. He gets out of line, they will just electrocute him." He looked up at Kankuro with curiosity. "Why do you care if he makes a play or rude comment to the women?"

"Well… you know, it isn't nice and all." Kankuro blushed.

"Ah. Well then, I am going to put Sora to bed and then head over to the Kazekage's office. If you leave, please take Sora with you or bring him to me." Gaara took one last look at his brother before ascending the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Three O'clock in the morning_

Kanea crept into the house, removing her shoes by the door. She had left her sister at the Kazekage's office after reporting to Gaara. The mission was a simple one and she was glad to get the chance to fight along side her sister. Kiera was teaching her many useful ways of controlling her power and had even promised to help her try and activate the Byakugan.

"How was the mission?" a voice in the dark nearly had her jump out of her skin.

"Kankuro? What the hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kanea removed her hand from her weapon's pouch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, I just thought being a _ninja_ and all you could sense someone in the room." He responded sarcastically.

"Ha-ha so not funny." Kanea walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of milk, taking a seat on the countertop. Kankuro followed her in the room and sat down at the table opposite the counter.

"So, what are you doing up?" Kanea said quickly, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, just couldn't sleep. Wanted to make sure you and your sister got home alright."

"The concern brings tears to my eyes, really, see the tears?" Kanea quipped.

"Now who is being funny?" Kankuro gave her a smirk.

"Yeah well, I cant let you have the title of 'funny man' all the time, you know?"

"How was working with Kore?" Kankuro swiftly changed the subject to his earlier concerns.

"Oh, well it was really good. He asked me out you know?" Kanea smirked.

"What did you say?" Kankuro asked slowly.

"Well I said yes of course. He is handsome and I heard he is great in bed." Kanea said will all seriousness. Kankuro fell out of his chair.

Kanea laughed hard at that and pointed at him. "Are you kidding? Do you really expect me to accept a date from a guy who is the biggest man-whore on the planet? He probably has every disease know to mankind." She was still laughing at the now scowling Kankuro.

"Not funny." He growled.

"Why do you care anyway? Its not like you are my father, brother, or lover so why should you care who I mess around with?" Kanea's eyes bore into his. Kankuro gulped.

"I just don't want you to 'mess around' with any guy not worth your time." He answered quickly.

"Well, as sweet as that is, I think I can choose who is and isn't worth my time. Plus, I am like the only ninja who has never been laid, where the hell is the fun in that?" She laughed and jumped off the counter. "Good night."

"Uh, yeah good night." Kankuro answered, and watched her leave the room.

He didn't know why, but the thought of her being with a guy like Kore had made his blood boil. When she didn't treat him like a love starved puppy when she came home had also un-nerved him. He was used to her trying to jump her when she got back from missions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Upstairs_

Kanea smiled to herself. It had worked out perfectly. Kiera really was a master at understanding men. She had acted like it didn't matter of Kankuro was waiting up for her, and throwing that stuff out there about wanting to take a lover had really hit home. She loved to see the reaction coming from him when she said that she accepted a date with Kore the man whore. Everything was coming into place, soon Kankuro would be begging her for another kiss and she would have her one true love.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A week later_

Kankuro heard laughter coming from the living room. He could hear Kiera and Gaara first. Then Kanea's laughter rang through his head. He descended the stairs quickly to join them when a sight had him freeze. Kanea sat on the couch next to a tall dark haired ninja, who had his hand on her knee.

"Oh hey Kankuro!" Kanea called through her laughter. "Come here a minute."

Feeling as though he had no other choice but to comply, he moved slowly and stiffly to the living room.

"Kankuro this is Somishi, Somishi, this is Gaara's older brother Kankuro." The man stood and held out his hand for Kankuro to shake. Kankuro took it grudgingly and muttered something along the lines of 'nice to meet you'.

"Kanea has told me that you are the best puppet master in Suna." Somishi said with a smile. Kankuro's demeanor lifted slightly at the complement Kanea had given him.

"Did she now?" Kankuro smiled at the young woman.

"Well Kanea dear, we should probably get going if we want to make out reservation." Somishi said quietly to Kanea. She blushed and took his hand.

"Well, I will be home later on." She smirked, dragging her date towards the door. "Don't wait up." Kanea's comment directed at Kankuro, and before he could respond, they were out the door.

"He is such a nice guy." He heard Kiera say.

"Nice? You call that guy nice? Pssh." Kankuro shook his head at the closed door.

"What don't you like about him?" Kiera asked, trying to conceal her smile.

"Well… you see… his… uhh." Kiera and Gaara looked at him expectedly.

"His hair." He finished lamely.

"His hair?" Gaara asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, very untrustworthy kind of hair. Makes him look all sinister and… stuff."

Gaara and Kiera looked at each other and then back at Kankuro.

"Huh?" Kiera asked finally.

"Whatever, you guys just don't get it do you? Kanea is in danger! I have got to make sure this; messy haired, evil bastard doesn't try to do anything." He pointed his finger at the door and then rushed out into the night.

"I believe my brother has lost his mind." Gaara concluded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The Restaurant_

"Are you sure he will be following us?" Somishi asked Kanea quietly.

"Oh defiantly. Did you see the look he gave you? You are lucky he didn't have any of his puppets there." Kanea laughed, taking a bite of her food.

"Are you sure this plan of yours isn't going to get me killed?" Somishi asked, looking concerned.

"Nah, don't worry. I will protect you." Kanea covered his hand with her own in a mock comfort gesture.

"Gee thanks Kanea." He said rolling his eyes. She laughed and then looked at him again suddenly.

"He's here." She said quietly. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, laughing as if he had just gave her a complement.

"There has to be something morally wrong with this situation." Somishi said through a smile.

"Shut up and play along." She ground out through her own smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro glared at the pair through the window. The jerk had captured her hand and did not let go. She was probably laughing out of nervousness because she must've realized what a creep he was.

"Poor Kanea, I got to get her away from that lecher." Kankuro looked around to try and find his distraction. He finally got an idea.

"Pst!" he called to a waiter. The waiter stupidly came to him. Kankuro knocked the man out quickly and hid him in a closet, and henging into his double.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I cant believe you made it out of there alive!" Kanea seemed enthralled with Somishi's heroic story of survival on his first mission.

"Another minute and I wouldn't have been." He answered with a small laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was close to the table, only a few more feet. He lifted up the plate bowl of cold pea soup and dropped it on Somishi's head.

The world seemed to stop. Kanea's mouth hung open, Somishi sputtered, the manager gasped, and Kankuro ran.

_'Perfect! Now he will have to go home!'_ Kankuro thought gleefully. He changed back into his normal self and looked though the glass to the chaos of waiters and customers trying to get the situation under control. Kanea looked positively mortified, but not as much as Somishi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let me guess, your 'friend'?" Somishi asked standing. He needed to get out of these close before he smelled of peas for a month.

"I really didn't think he had it in him." Kanea responded with a poorly contained smirk.

"Well, thanks for the… interesting evening Kanea." He said with a smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The meal is on the house!" the frantic manager exclaimed to the young girl. She smiled and made her way out of the restaurant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The next morning_

"How did the date go?" Kankuro asked with a grin, eating his breakfast.

"Lovely. Although it did end weird. Our waiter dumped an entire bowl of pea soup on Somishi's head. Bit scary actually." Kanea said with a straight face.

"Pea soup you say? Goodness that must have been terrible for poor Sushi." He said taking another bite.

"Somishi." She corrected.

"Oh right. Well then, I guess I will be off. Missions to complete an all. See you tonight?" Kankuro stood up to clear his plate.

"I probably will be out with Somishi, we are going to see a movie." She responded with a dreamy smile. Kankuro scowled.

"But you know, with the soup… it probably means that he is cursed or something. Maybe, for your own safety, you should stay away from him."

"Don't be silly Kankuro, he isn't cursed." She laughed and turned to leave the room. "See you later!"

Kankuro ground his teeth. "Back to the drawing board."

* * *

A/N: I am having a blast writing this. I don't care if no one ever reads it because it makes me giggle. BUT if you do want to read it, it would make me a very happy writer if I could get some reviews… please? Maybe some more pranks Kankuro could pull. I think I am going to enjoy torturing Somishi! 


	3. Magic in the Hangers

Disclaimer: READ THE OTHER DISCLAIMERS

Magic in the Hangers

"I have four hours to find a way to make Kanea realize that Somishi is a complete loser." Kankuro sighed into his hands. He was sitting in his brother's office, trying unsuccessfully, to come up with a rational plan.

"Why are you so concerned with this? Kanea can handle herself." Gaara said. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to convince Kankuro that Somishi was not a threat to Kanea.

"Ugh! You just don't understand. Maybe I should battle him, he cant go on a date with two broken legs can he?" Kankuro smiled evilly.

"You will not injure my ninja, with the hostilities we are facing from Orochimaru and Sound I need every able bodied fighter I can get." Gaara said sternly.

"Fine." Kankuro pouted dramatically and left the office in a huff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is almost too easy." Kanea said with a smile to her sister.

"Be careful though, Kanea. You know how Kankuro can get when he thinks he is protecting someone. You should make your move soon." Kiera strapped her whip to her belt and adjusted her metal armor. "I got to get going, I have a mission. Can you make sure Sora eats his dinner?"

Kanea nodded and wished her sister luck. This was it, tonight was the night that her plan would finally come together. She picked out a sexy, yet sophisticated black dress and decided on putting her hair in an up-do.

An hour later she was ready, and looking stunning. She took one last look in the mirror and made her way downstairs. She fed Sora quickly and put him to bed. It was now eight pm, and her date would be there in a few minutes.

"You look beautiful." A voice from behind her made her jump.

"Goodness Kankuro! I am going to tie a bell around your neck if you don't stop sneaking up on me!" Kanea smirked at his blush. "Well thank you for the complement." She brushed past him and headed downstairs to wait for her date.

"Kanea, wait!" Kankuro called, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" She looked at him innocently.

"I… its just…" He began, but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Oh! Gotta go, you wanted to say something?" She moved to answer the door but was stopped by a hand on her elbow. She looked at him questioningly, but was met with a face full of confusion.

"I…" Loosing his will to speak he dragged her to the only place he could think of, he had to get her away from that damn door. He pushed her into the closet, ignoring her protests.

"Kankuro! What the hell are you…" she was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

The doorbell became forgotten as they were quickly lost in each other's embrace. The managed to make it out of the closet and up to Kankuro's room, loosing the dress and his clothes along the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanea woke up in Kankuro's arms, she smiled. Kankuro opened his eyes to meet with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Why had it taken him so long to figure out that his over-protectiveness was really love? He was hopelessly in love with Kanea, and had no idea when it happened. Perhaps it had been happening all along, over the years of her chasing him and him pushing her away.

"I'm sorry I was an idiot, I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life." Kankuro confessed, making a happy tear emerge from Kanea's eye.

"It's about time, you loser!" she giggled and kissed him. He retuned the kiss and the passion that had consumed them the night before, came back tenfold.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The Next Day_

Hunger forced the lovers from the room. With roaming hands and growling bellies they made their way downstairs to find Kiera and Gaara sitting in the kitchen. Kiera gave Kanea a knowing smile, but Gaara looked more confused then ever. He looked to his wife for an explanation, but she just patted his hand in an _"I'll tell you later"_ kind of way.

Kanea smiled up at her love, and for the first time in her life realized that everything had become what they had meant to become. She had her love, her sister had her freedom, Kankuro had found happiness, and Gaara had found his family.

* * *

A/N: told you it was going to be a short one! I wanted to give Kanea a bit of happiness because her life before moving to Sand was pretty crappy too. If I can get ONE review please... I wrote this story on NO reviews and it was depressing but I got through it. Anyway, thanks for reading! 


End file.
